Gate
Gates are arcane portals created by the Gnomes of Tor Gizad by which one is able to cross great distances at an accelerated rate. Basics Portal creation and use follows a few, simple principles: *'All gates operate in tandum.' There must be a sending gate and a receiving gate. Without both gates active and aligned, there can be no transport. *'All (Gnomish) gates must be located on mage lines.' Most gates draw the power they need to operate directly from the mage lines. *'All gates must be attuned to either send or receive.' When a gate is attuned to send, all those entering that gate will be sent to the gate that has been attuned to receive. Should anyone enter a 'receiving' gate, they will simply step through the arcane field at the center of the stone ring without any effect. If someone were to step through a sending gate, but the receiving gate is not attunded, they too will step through the arcane field without effect. Typology After the Gnomes of Tor Gizad perfected gate travel, they used them to connect their people's capital cities. They were used as commonly as the other races would use a boat to cross a river. Once the Solonari were able to understand, at least partially, how the gates were built, they began creating their own but used them far more extensively and far less effeciently. This difference in design and execution of the gate technology created, originally, two types of gates: Way Gates (created by the Gnomes) and what would become known as Witch Gates (created by the Elves). When the Solonari empire crumbled many of the Witch Gates were rendered inert when their sister gates were destroyed in their capital cities. These un-paired gates, called Wild Gates, have a series of random effects that surround them because of the unraveling of the magics used to create them. *Way Gate *Wyld Gate *Witch Gate Design Gates are a manifestation of the culture that built them. Way Gates, built by Gnomish hands, have a simple, if elegant, design. They are, without a doubt, a large ring set upon a pedestal. Usage When a Gate is activated a destination must be selected, by virtue of a particular rune being activated, before the portal will engage and the ripple is visible within the arch. As all Way Gates are located on Mage-Lines, so that they can draw the power necessary to function, and each gate has a limited range (one-thousand mile radius), the number of symbols at any one gate is limited. The Gates work by compressing the material plane at two points (the two active gates) until they almost touch. The small space between the two planes reacts and a 'ripple' appears signalling that passage is possible. Should someone stand with one foot through the ripple and one foot where they started (essentially straddling the ripple) they could be severed in half once the portal's magic is canceled or fades after thirteen minutes. Additionally, opening or activating any extra-planar or inter-planar devices (bag of holding, portable hole, etc.) will cause the connection between the two gates to tear and anyone near the portals (on both sides) may be sucked into a random plane of existence until the rip closes. Known Gates Way Gates *Tor Gizad *Berk's Home Wyld Gates *Somewhere in the South-western portion of the Willows Witch Gates Category:Portals Category:Feature/Arcane Category:Arcane Magic